Memorias Bajo La Luna Llena
by SingingInTheMoon
Summary: Sirius recuerda todos los momentos que pasó con Remus mientras mira el tatuaje de una luna llena en su hombro. Wolfstar angst. One-shot.


**Después de varios años de ser potterhead descubrí que tenía un amor oculto por wolfstar, y no pude evitar escribir esto. Lo del tatuaje de la luna que cambia con las fases lunares fue una idea de alguien en Tumblr, no pude encontrar el post. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

La noche era oscura. Estaba lloviendo potentemente, los truenos partían el cielo y hacía temblar la tierra cada vez que llegaban tras un relámpago, y estos eran los únicos que iluminaban el cielo, a parte de la luna que se encontraba erguida en el este.

Claro está, que esto no era visible para la persona que se encontraba en la torre de máxima seguridad de Azkaban, ya que esa celda en especial, era completamente obscura y blindada, solo poseía dos pequeñas ventanas, por las cuales siempre se veía el mismo pedazo de cielo. En aquella húmeda y pequeña celda se encontraba Sirius Black, esa celda había sido específicamente creada para el, tras sus casi exitosos intentos de escapar.

Al despertar a causa de un trueno particularmente fuerte en medio de la noche, el hombre de cabello negro se enderezó en el fino y deteriorado colchón y bajó su camisa temerosamente, solo lo suficiente como para poder ver su hombro derecho. Soltó un suspiro. Tal y como temía, justo allí se lucía una tatuaje de una luna llena, lo cual significaba que Remus estaba a punto de convertirse, si es que no lo había echo aún.

Sirius se había hecho ese tatuaje el mismo año que se había graduado de Hogwarts, estaba encantado para cambiar junto con las fases lunares, mostrando así en que estado se encontraba la luna, de esa manera, sin importar donde estuviera, podría saber el estado de Remus. El hombre lobo había insistido en que no debía tatuarselo, porque un tatuaje era algo permanente, y ninguno de los dos podría asegurar que su relación también lo sería. Sirius, sin embargo, le aseguró que, estando juntos o no, Remus jamás dejaría de importarle, y le parecía importante tener un pequeño recordatorio de los ciclos lunares. Luego de unos dos años luego de habérselo tatuado, el castaño admitió que le gustaba la idea de que novio posea una pequeña parte dedicada solo para el, lo llenaba de felicidad.

Por más que ambos trabajaban para hacer que la relación funcione. Remus constantemente se sentía un ser egoísta, exponiendo a Sirius a los posibles riesgos que conlleva estar en una relación con un hombre lobo. Es inestable. Luego de haber vivido escuchando a múltiples brujas y magos decir que era un fenómeno y una aberración desde muy temprana edad, Remus llegó a la adolescencia con un autoestima bajo. Cuando Sirius lo notó, se prometió que le recordaría lo maravilloso que era todos los días, porque era _su Remy_, y era lo menos que podía hacer por el.

Otro trueno.

El hombre de ojos grises se sobresaltó y se abrazó a sí mismo. Odiaba las tormentas, al igual que Remus. Todavía podía recapitular cada día de tormenta en el que se cuidaron el uno al otro para aliviar sus miedos, cada vez que había escondido su cabeza en entre el hombro y el cuello de su novio para poder inhalar su aroma y sentirse más seguro. Todavía tenía su perfume tan típico de él impregnado en su ser, lo recordaba con claridad, y eso lo mataba, pero no estaba seguro que sería más doloroso, el recordarlo, o el no recordarlo.

Recordó los momentos en los que su relación recién se comenzaba a solidificar, y solían sentarse en el fondo en la librería, donde nadie podía verlos, lo que significaba que podían ser ellos mismos sin preocuparse. También recordaba perfectamente las noches enteras que solían pasar admirando las estrellas, y hablando sobre lo grande que era el universo, hacer eso los distraía, hacía parecer que sus problemas eran pequeños, y los aliviaba.

También recordaba perfectamente las noches de luna llena, tal cual como esta misma, en las que junto con James y Peter lo acompañaban a través de su transformación, siguiéndolo desde cerca en sus formas de animagos. Algunas noches algún asunto surgía, y ninguno de los otros dos amigos podía acompañar a Remus en las escapadas al bosque prohibido o quedarse hasta el amanecer, pero Sirius siempre se quedaba sin importar que debería haber estado haciendo en lugar de acompañarlo, y por mucho que le doliese ver a su amigo pasar por esa situación, él siempre se quedaba con él. Siempre lo hacía. Era una promesa, que no significaba tanto para Remus como para él, porque si llegase a enterarse que algo le pasó a Remus en su ausencia y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, nunca podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, Sirius estuvo ahí para el. A pesar de que los años comenzaron a desgastarlos, a pesar de las múltiples peleas por las que pasaron, a pesar de que estuviera destrozado por dentro, Sirius lo cuidó como a su más preciado tesoro, porque en alguna manera, lo era. Solía tomar su mano y acariciar su mejilla, suspirando pesadamente e intentando hacerlo sentir mejor con un _''todo estará bien''_. Y aunque Remus supiera que no era así, solo asentiría con la cabeza y apretaría aún más su mano, porque sabía por todo lo que su pareja pasaba, porque aunque los años pasasen aún había algo, una voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que le recordaba la naturaleza de esas incontables situaciones, y lo hacía sentir culpable, sabiendo que le habría ahorrado múltiples problemas a Sirius si simplemente se hubiera alejado. Pero en su tiempo no pudo hacerlo, fue débil, sucumbió a sus instintos de licántropo, y cuando el menor de los Black pronunció las palabras _''soy tuyo'' _en medio de aquella pelea años atrás, lo acogió en sus brazos, borrando todo rastro de enojo de su ser. Aunque el licántropo cargara con ese peso de conciencia, cuando el menos lo abrazaba, cuando lo besaba y lo hacía sentir amado, todo parecía desaparecer, solo existían ellos dos.

Se complementaban. Remus le ponía orden y algunos límites a la vida de Sirius, y este le enseñaba a romper reglas y pasarse de la raya de vez en cuando, las cuales iban desde saltearse clases para tener un poco de tiempo para ellos solos a escapadas nocturnas para pasear en la motocicleta voladora de este.

Pero los años se hicieron cada vez más difíciles, y la lucha contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se hacía más dificultosa. Recordaba con mucha claridad la noche en la que fue encarcelado en Askaban, recordaba perfectamente la decepción en los ojos de Remus, recordaba que la sensación de su mirada sobre el era equivalente a sentir dagas que se le clavaban lentamente en la piel, y luego era retiradas con la misma lentitud. A pesar de su arduo trabajo a lo largo de los años por protegerlo y convencerlo de que todo estaría bien, sus caminos fueron separados. Había dejado solo a su novio, su alma gemela, pero más importante, su mejor amigo.

Y con el pasar de los años, todo lo que le queda a Sirius son vagas marcas de uñas clavadas en su espalda, y los recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron juntos. Porque los dementores no habían podido arrebatárselos, ya que los recuerdos que involucraban a su _Remy _no hacían más que causarle dolor, pero siempre preferiría sentir dolor a no sentir absolutamente nada, aquellos recuerdos eran lo que lo mantenían estable, aquellos recuerdos y las promesas que Remus le había susurrado años atrás, de finales felices y una vida junto a él en la que envejecerían juntos.

Todavía tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo y que sus promesas se cumplieran.

La única cosa que tenía segura era que vería a Remus una vez más, sin importar lo que le costase. _Era una promesa_.


End file.
